


L-corp donuts

by AsCaptainIAmGoingDownWithMyShips



Category: Supergirl
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsCaptainIAmGoingDownWithMyShips/pseuds/AsCaptainIAmGoingDownWithMyShips
Summary: Featuring Kara as a hot mess and Lena the hot baker.





	L-corp donuts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Manda_Malice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manda_Malice/gifts).



> My prompt was Lena works at / owns one of those fancy doughnut places (the ones with all the crazy flavors). The kind where the line is out the door depending on the day/time. There's one person that she notices there all the time (Kara) and tries to impress her / win her over with different flavors. ((also Kara is probably extra af about the place/donuts on social media))
> 
> And then I had a thought about soulmate so this happened.

_“I'll share my life with you. But, not my doughnuts.”_ _  
_ _Crystal Woods_

  


Most people's soulmate tattoos were on their forearm. Lena’s was not but it was also way much longer than average. It occupied much of her lower back. The words had been memorized in the first week of appearing and went like this _So, I need to say sorry about not saying things to you earlier I mean you are just so pretty and I lost my words and I will just shut up and eat your donuts now because I am acting very unprofessional right now._

 

The words had led Lena to realize how absolutely marvelous donuts were. Before it was a food that never would have made it with the kale and tofu on her plate.  And now it had turned into her obsession. Because a donut was a world of possibility.

 

It had started off as hobby to see how far the boundaries of donuts could be stretched. Some discoveries had been fantastic. A strawberry and champagne filled donut was once such one. Others had been horrific and should have never happened. A dragon fruit creme filled with fruit loop toppings had prompted Lillian to refuse to test taste anymore for a month.

 

In the end it had been Lex who had come up with the idea that Lena should just open a donut shop. And once the seed of the idea had been planted it took hold. Before Lena knew how she opened L-corp. (Lionel had thought of the name because of how it sounded like an evil corporation that would have a mad scientist and her donuts could only have been made by a mad scientist. Lex had said she should go with it because she was a lesbian and the letter L)

 

So Lena had went with the evil corporation/mad scientist theme for the shop. All the employees wore lab coats instead of aprons and the entire inside was made to look like a evil lair.

 

The shop had been slow the first couple of months and it had caused Lena to panic. It was only her best friend Jess calming her down and telling these things take time. Then some photographer who had an insane number of Instagram followers posted a picture and it had spread like wildfire. The next day it had been pretty busy and the next  the line was out the door.

 

A slow day was considered when the line only stretched halfway down the block and a normal day when it went all the down.

 

*******************

  


Kara had a love hate relationship with food. She loved to eat it but hated ordering it because of her soulmate tattoo. It was small and just said _what can I get for you?_ When it had come on a lot of people had told her how cute it was to just walk into a restaurant and meet your match. What people didn't realize was the sheer number of times that the phase had been utter to her. All those false hopes.

 

This led to making the decision at age 25 to take a year off ordering any food. It was ordered online or purchased at a grocery store. Kara was aware that it was immature to do this but why could her soulmate not have a clever greeting?

 

Alex then had to go and find her soulmate. Alex who didn't even realize she was into girls until Maggie had showed up all confident and told Alex the magic words. Kara wanted to be jealous about the relationship that had sprung forth but she just could not be. Maggie was awesome.

 

It had been one incident in that had led the whole no restaurant thing to happen though. Maggie had dragged Kara to a bar. And then she saw this bartender. He was cute and Kara thought there was this spark in just the way their eyes met. He had even leaned over the countertop and said the words in a seductive tone.

 

Kara almost tripped over words but managed out “A club soda and some whiskey for my sister Alex.”  

 

The smile had just stayed on his face. It had not lit up with the knowledge that she was the one. It was then that Kara decided to just avoid places where those words could be spoken. Alex had even supported her in this attempt. Though Alex had teased her about not lasting a week.

 

James had to go and ruin her strike. He claimed to have found the best donuts he had ever had. Then Alex had went and also agreed. Maggie said she was the expert on all things donuts because of being a cop and they were amazing.

 

Which led Alex and Maggie barging into her apartment on a Saturday morning. It was way too early in the morning for Alex to be so happy and upbeat. Maggie at least looked half awake.

 

“Kara come on. You need to come us and try these donuts”

 

‘Alex I made a deal with myself! I cannot cheat.”

 

“Rules are made to be broken.”

 

“Did Miss. FBI agent really tell me break the rules?”

 

“When it comes to these donuts rules don't apply. Laws of gravity should also probably not apply. They have a French Toast donut. You love French Toast and donuts!”

 

“How is that even a thing?”

 

“Does it matter how it exists? It does and that is what really matters. That and the ea-salt bourbon caramel donut.”

 

“Why don't you just bring me one?”

 

“Because Kara I cannot promise that it would make it here. I would feel better promising the opposite actually.”

 

Maggie caffeine must have finally kicked in because she piped up. “Kara just come with us in peace or I will have to just handcuff you and drag you with us. Either way you are coming along.”

 

“Fine. But I don't promise to like it.”

 

Kara had went along and was mostly amazed at how far back the line was for 5 in the morning. It went back half a block at least. After 30 minutes of watching Maggie and Alex being way to cute they finally made it to the door.

 

The shop was set up to look like a mad scientist lab. The walls could have come from a dungeon somewhere and operating tables were the tables. Tesla coils and Jacob's ladders hanging from the ceiling. A chalkboard had a bunch of math equations on it.

 

“The aesthetic of this place is amazing. “ Kara told Alex.

 

“For real but just wait until you see the donuts.”

“Or the owner.” Maggie commented.

 

“What?” Kara sputtered.

 

“Oh yeah, Maggie is right Kara. The owner for sure easy on the eyes. She is right behind the counter actually.”

 

Kara turned around and saw the women behind the counter. She was in a lab coat and while Kara had no record of having that be a thing for her it definitely was now. The women had curves for miles. Kara was so engrossed in checking her out that she didn't realize that the group had made it up to the counter.

 

The only thing that broke her train of thought was when the women spoke up.

 

“What can I get for you?”

 

Kara forearm felt tingly for a second but she didn't realize it because of how green the women's eyes were.

 

Maggie who knew what a gay panic attack looked like when she saw one spoke up for her.

 

“She wants two French Toast donuts and throw in one of those animal cracker ones as well. Sorry about her lack of response by the way. She just woke up and is kinda sleepy.”

 

All Kara could do was nod as the women slid their entire order towards them and Alex paid. As soon as they were out of earshot Alex turned to her and looked at her oddly.

 

“What was that all about? You alright?”

 

Maggie just started laughing.

 

“I am fine Alex. Just like Maggie said I am tired is all.”

 

“Whatever you gotta tell yourself little Danvers.”

 

Alex just looked confused and Kara’s face was red.

 

“Can someone please loop me in?”

 

“Your sister has a massive crush on Lena.”

“No I don't.”

 

Maggie reached over and went to wipe her face off.

 

“What are doing?”

 

“Wiping the drool off your face kid.”

 

“Wait hold up. Are you saying Kara has a thing for her?”

 

“I don't have a thing for her! I just have eyes is all! She just has nice green eyes. Like they remind of green grass on a summer's day. And she feels out a lab coat very nicely as well.”

 

“That is lesbian activity.”

 

“Whatever can we please just change the subject?”

 

“Alright but that girl who reminds you of a summer's day gave an extra donut and I  am totally claiming it.”

 

*****************

 

Lena was very much aware that certain people found her attractive. She had also been hit on more than a few time in her life. However, the number of times that she had caused someone to go completely silent had never happened before.

 

The blonde haired girl who was muscled in all the right ways had been really cure. So much that Lena threw in an extra donut.

 

It would be week before she saw the girl again. The blonde was by herself when she walked up. Lena had just asked her what could she get for her when Jess came up and told her that an important phone call needed to be answered. So she stepped away after apologizing to answer it and she didn't think that she imagined the look of disappointment on the girls face as she did. Or maybe she was just pushing what she thought on to her.

 

It was a couple days after that when Lena got an email from CatCo requesting an interview with her. The interview was supposed to be conducted by some male named Snapper but the day of she received a phone call from CatCo saying that he had fallen sick and another reporter named Kara Danvers would be filling in if she didn't mind. She had agreed and then did what any person her age would do. She googled her and discovered that it was the same girl who kept coming in to get donuts. Lena was glad to get a name to go with the bright blue eyes.

 

Then Kara came into the donut shop for the interview. She looked rather nervous offered Lena a nervous smile.

 

“How are you doing this morning?”

 

“So, I need to say sorry about not saying things to you earlier I mean you are just so pretty and I lost my words and I will just shut up and eat your donuts now because I am acting very unprofessional right now.”

 

Kara went and took one of donuts that Lena had put on the table for pictures. Lena was the one at loss for words in this encounter. Her mouth was on floor she was pretty sure.

 

“What did you just say?”

 

“I don't really remember it all came out in a rush. Look I am sorry that I said it. Can your forgive me or not. I mean I get if you cannot.”

 

“I know what you said.”

 

Kara was starting to look at her as one does around a cornered animal. Lena didn't understand did she not know?

 

“What?”

 

“You said ‘So, I need to say sorry about not saying things to you earlier I mean you are just so pretty and I lost my words and I will just shut up and eat your donuts now because I am acting very unprofessional right now.’”

 

“Okay?”

 

“What does your soulmate mark say?”

 

“Something really generic. What are you trying to say? ” Kara’s arm went to cover her other forearm.

 

Lena went and pushed the lab coat sleeve up to her elbow on her right arm and then her left.

 

“So you don't have a soulmate mark?”

 

Lena was glad that she had closed the shop for the interview and sent Jess home. Because all she could think  of was to show by taking her lab coat off and turn around and lift her shirt up so the words were visible.

 

“Are you okay? Do I need to get someone?”

 

Then Kara gasped.

 

“Those are my words. So that means you are my that you are my soulmate?”

 

“I believe so yes.”

 

Lena turned back to face Kara. She had a smile brighter than the sun.

 

“Thanks by the way for giving me the longest tattoo known to mankind.”

 

“And you gave me the most generic one ever!”

 

Kara rolled her sleeve up and showed the words; what can I get for you?

 

“Well sorry about that.”

 

“What happens now?”

 

“Well now I believe you finish the interview and then we exchange numbers and after that we get to know each other. And I make a donut in your honor and you post really nice things about me on social media.”

 

“That might just work.”

 

*** 2 HOURS LATER *****

 

“So Alex?”

 

“What is up?”

 

“Do you remember Lena from the donut shop?”

 

“The one with green eyes like grass on a summer's day?” A voice in the background said.

 

“Is that Maggie?”

 

“Yeah you are on speaker.”

 

“Well uh apparently she is my soulmate.”

 

It sounded like someone fell off a couch. And then Maggie laughing.

 

“I knew it. Pay up big Danvers.”


End file.
